PROJECT SUMMARY This application will support the annual conference of the Global Health Program (GHP) of the Association of Pacific Rim Universities (APRU), a non-profit association of 45 Pacific Rim academic institutions. The APRU Global Health Program is housed at the University of Southern California (USC), under the leadership of Drs. Jonathan Samet and Mellissa Withers. The conference will be hosted by the University of the Philippines (UP), Manila from October 16-19, 2017. The annual conference is the premier gathering of APRU GHP members with approximately 300 emerging and senior global health leaders from across the region, including faculty, students, community leaders, government officials, and non-governmental representatives. This year?s theme is ?Environmental Exposures & Cancer in the Pacific Rim.? Cancer is a significant cause of a death and disability in Pacific Rim economies. A large proportion of this burden is related to environmental exposures, including indoor and outdoor air pollution, and occupational exposures. The five conference objectives are: 1) Share the latest research and advances related to the environment and cancers in the Pacific Rim; 2) Foster regional leadership to develop evidence-based solutions to address increasing cancer rates; 3) Promote new linkages and strengthen existing partnerships in our network through the exchange of information related to cancer and environmental exposures; 4) Develop new collaborative research projects and formulate new policy recommendations relating to environmental exposures and cancer in the region through small Working Groups; and 5) Support established and emerging cancer researchers from low- and middle-income countries (LMIC) to attend and present at an international conference relating to cancer and the environment.